Loyalty of the Royalty
by RequiemofKingdomHearts
Summary: AU. Kairi is a princess while Riku is a prince. However, Riku's stigma as a darkness user makes him unpleasant with most of everyone in England. To make things worst, Kairi keeps getting dreams...or nightmares about them loving each other in a reality completely different from her own. ***WARNING: Sexual themes, language, violence*** ***Please Review :D*** ***a 5-shot***
1. Chapter 1

A princess of heart, being of light.

No darkness in any of her heart.

Hair as red as blood but beautiful as silk.

And then the prince of darkness.

A person who desires the light not given to him.

Forever shunned by all who know him.

XXX

"Riku, I don't know how much longer we can fool them like this," the princess, Kairi, said, worry in her youthful voice. She kissed Riku, the so-called prince of darkness, on the lips again, not wanting to let him go.

"Trust me, they'll never find out about us," reassured Riku while petting the back of Kairi's red hair. He put his lips on hers then, so Kairi returned it as usual.

"I'm just saying what if they find out? What would they do?" Kairi's purple-blue eyes stared deeply into Riku's, which were greenish-blue. His gaze was so handsome, and it turned the princess on. Granted, they were in Riku's room without any clothes on already, but this was truly the sexiest part about her lover in her opinion. Then, through the girl's mind, she remembered the first day that the two star-crossed lovers meet.

* * *

"Come on, nobody will even recognize us! I'm the master of this type of stuff, and that's why Mom hates me so much. I'm never going to be queen, but I don't care!" beamed Namine, Kairi's twin sister. Unlike her blood, Namine had blonde hair, but the two girls did have the same face.

It was in the middle ages of Europe, and the two girls were in the loyalty bloodline of the Great England. Even though their lives at home were great, like every princess, wanted to see and know more. The town nearest to the castle was not in the greatest shape of all time, but it was not falling apart or in dismay. Most of the buildings were a dull color, giving the area a gothic feel to it.

The two girls were dressed up in normal attire with hats covering most of their faces. Namine's dress was mostly white, but some of it was light blue just so she would not stand out too much considering the color of this place. On the other hand, Kairi just settled with a simple brown dress that looked shockingly good on her newly adult body, for she had just turned twenty-one.

"Let's spit up!" Before Kairi could stop her sister, Namine jumped into the crowds. This was not like her sister, for Namine was usually the shy one. She guessed something about this just made her sister feel more happy about life.

When Kairi found herself at the more calm part of town, she was disgusted about the amount of poo that was just left in the middle of the floor like it was nothing. She thanked God for the brown shoes on her tiny feet.

"Excuse me, miss, I haven't seen you before around these parts." When Kairi turned around, she saw the strangest man in her life. Though, that was probably because she was sheltered at the castle. He had white hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were aqua, and, like Kairi's, the man's skin was pale. Then she realized that the few people that were there had ran away for some reason.

"I'm...Kyle. Don't worry, a lot of people make fun of my name," Kairi lied, shivering a little bit. She had no idea how to respond to anything in that kind of situation.

"My name's Riku." The strange boy got down and kissed the maiden's fare hand. Like before, Kairi had no idea what to do, but she choose to stay her cool. Nothing she would do should make him expect her.

"I've to get going-"

"You're princess of heart Kairi, right?" Riku asked. "Well, if you want to know, I'm the so-called prince of darkness."

* * *

"Kairi, they won't hurt you, or I'll make them regret everything," Riku responded. He licked her ear, and Kairi could just feel the love between them come out.

"Back to the subject on hand, are you sure you're ready?" Kairi asked, for she was having seconds thoughts about this too. Riku walked over to his bed, still naked, and so Kairi followed him.

"We'll been dating for four years, I think we can do something like this finally. Then, once we find a way out of here, we can find out how to really get married!" Excitement was in his voice. Kairi yelled in enjoyment by just the thought of being with Riku forever. They completed each other after all.

"Wait, what if I get a baby before that?" The princess could not wait to have a child of her own, and she would probably name it Xion. She had no idea where that name popped out from though.

"Then we say fuck it and run through the night! Nobody will stop us if you're feeding for two!" Kairi finally relaxed on the bed, so Riku moved on top of his love.

"If anything hurts, just tell me. I'm new at this too, you know," he voiced.

"Of course, so stop stalling and get the deed done!" Kairi was laughing in excitement. All her life her parents treated virgins like they were the second coming of christ, but, unknown to them, Kairi was about to lose something they found dear.

"Okay. Like I said before, I've never done this before, so don't expect anything amazing to come out of it."

"It's my first time to. We're both virgins here, so there's so shame. I'm sure that you're going to be a natural at this." His girlfriend's smile erased the doubt that filled insde Riku's head. Sometimes he could not just stop thinking about the negatives, but Kairi was always there to pull him out of the dumps. "Don't make the darkness inside you make you a coward now."

* * *

 **Requiem-So this is a one-shot of a potential story that I wanted to show you guys. I personally like it, and I might be uploading more of it Binds, and Redemption during the Summer Break. :D Please review and have a good life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Requiem-I changed the name, hope none of you mind. Anyways, let's continue with my short story.**

* * *

Kairi, now back in her parents' castle, finished sneaking up to her bedroom. Namine was still sleeping, so the redhead gave out a sigh of relief. With the energy left in her rather frail body, Kairi changed into her royal nightgown. It was a simple white dress, but the design of flowers all over made it stand out.

Resting her head onto the pillow of her bed, Kairi began to think about Riku. The two of them just had sex, and she was at the happiest point of her life. It felt so good, his movements gentle and smooth. So, finally closing her round blue eyes, Kairi allowed herself to be taken away to the world of dreams and nightmares alike.

* * *

"Riku, we can do this!" All the sudden, Kairi saw herself, but she was so different. Instead of her usual attire, the young woman was wearing a simple pink dress. She could not see or remember that well considering it was a dream. Her hair was also a little bit shorter. Plus, this other her had a strange weapon in her hand, something like a key and a blade.

"Yeah, Kairi!" She was shocked that this other self was freely hanging out with Riku, who was wearing some crazy things as well. It was still just a dream, yet, to Kairi, it seemed weird, out of place. Then, shortly afterwards, beings made out of darkness appeared out of the ground.

"Heartless!" Then, without any hint of it, the dream suddenly stopped. All that was left was the darkness surrounding everything. But, it was not over yet, moments later blood sprayed all over the dark background from before. She, now back in the picture, was bleeding. Riku was in her arms, and he was not moving. Too much blood was spilled all over his body.

"Roxas...how could you?" When her other self showed her face, Kairi clearly had disturbing yellow eyes, reminding her of amber. "I'll make you pay for this, you bastard!"

* * *

"What just happened?" wondered the redhead while rubbing the back of her head.

"It seems like you just had a dream. You were moving all over your bed, calling out for your knight in shining armor to save the day!" Namine smiled at her, not wearing anything of the sort. Noticing this, Kairi jumped and covered her eyes, but Namine just laughed.

"Where's your clothes, sis?"

"Being washed," she responded. "You know, if you were anybody else, I wouldn't even consider doing this, yet we're sisters. We've seen ourselves naked all the time."

"That was back when we were little!" Kairi still had her hands over her eyes. Sighing, Namine went over to a drawer and picked out something, putting it on. After Kairi put down her pale arm, she noticed that her sister was wearing a normal, white nightgown. It was almost the color of Namine's skin, but it looked really good on her.

"Admit it, taking baths together used to be fun," said Namine. "But, then father is like 'thou shall not have the pleasure to be amongst ith while bathing.'" The blonde pouted.

"At our age, it would be awkward to say the least. We're full grown women, so we should be bathing with ourselves." It was a little strange to hear those words come out of her mouth. Kairi was becoming more like her mother everyday, and, because of her mother's standing, she did not know to be jovial or frightened.

"Oh, somebody is thinking about something? Is it about the groom session that our father is holding for you? It is your first one, but, I assure you, it's not as bad as people say it is. Just look at me, I'm already engaged to a prince named Sora!"

"...How was it like?" Kairi's arms were shaking, so she tried the best to hide them from her sister. She was already in love! Even if it was the so-called prince of darkness, Kairi loved Riku with all of her heart.

"It was boring for the first couple of days. Nothing but stuck up snobs from kingdoms all over the place. But, when I saw Sora for the first time, I just knew he was the one! He also has a great personality!" Namine was acting not like herself lately, being a lot perkier than usual, so Kairi guessed that was the reason why. To be frank, Kairi almost forgot that her sister was even engaged to somebody else.

"Then I've something to look towards to," Kairi sighed. "Still, I can't get this feeling out of my chest."

"Don't worry, I was scared about getting married too, but, we're princesses, and you're a princess of heart, one of the special seven, we've no choice in the matter." Then there was a knock on the day. Both of the girls jumped.

"Kairi, there's something for you." Seconds later, a maid opened the door and left a present, and then she quickly left the room. Curious, the sisters looked at the object given to them.

"Who could have..." No, he wouldn't. There was no way Riku was that stupid. When the redhead looked at the box, it had no clearance on who it was from. Only thing on it besides the usual was words spelling out to Kairi. She realized the handwriting was not Riku's, for it had been way too neat.

"Just be careful, we've no idea what's inside there."

Kairi, her hands shaking more heavily, removed the top of the box. Inside, there was a letter meet with a fragile doll. She, not noticing the meaning of only of it, picked up the letter, and the princess of heart began to read it.

 _Dear Kairi,_

 _I'm a prince from another kingdom. I'm seeking somebody to have a hand in marriage, so I want to see if your parents will accept this humble request of mine. My parents are already great friends with yours. It would not be that hard._

 _Love, Roxas_

"Wow, looks like somebody has an eye on you already. Look at this doll, isn't it lovely?"

"Hey, Namine, can you tell our parents for me? I want to know how they react, and I'm too...emotional to ask them anything," Kairi asked. Listening to her sister, Namine left the room, and Kairi was left all alone.

Then, out of the corner of her mind, Kairi got an idea. It was horrible, she knew that, but Kairi would do anything to avoid marrying anybody else than Riku.

* * *

"Time to start this," Kairi told herself. She was dressed back in her civilian clothes, yet, this time, she had a hood to cover her face. The girl messed up everything in her room, making it look like somebody else was there. Everything was turned over, and Kairi carefully broke some items she did not care for, like a random vase near her bed.

Then, with a little bit of the red paint from Namine's belongings, Kairi splashed a bucket full of paint onto the floor near her window. It was not the most realistic looking blood, yet it had to do. Some of the paint even got onto her very own clothing, just in case Kairi got caught. She would have just said she was saved from the prince of darkness from somebody in a black coat.

For the last touch, Kairi left the doll Roxas gave her on the window. It, like many other objects in the room, was broken, and Kairi smeared some of the red paint of it as well. Now she just needed to do the easy part, get out of their. She did it everyday without getting noticed for the last ten months, so Kairi doubted it would be much of a problem.

"I'm sorry, Namine. I just had to do this, and, hopefully, one day you'll understand. One day we'll see each other again." Kairi, letting out a single tear, made her way through the front of the castle. The guards were too busy protecting her parents anyways.

* * *

"Kairi, why the hell do you've red paint all over you?" Riku questioned, concern in his blue eyes. "You know that looks...weird, right?"

"I've a lot to explain." With that said, Riku let her inside, and he shut the door behind her. Luckily, nobody was staring, probably because they were too busy shopping at the main street.

"Tell me everything, okay? I don't want to let anything bad happen to you." He placed his hands on Kairi's shoulders and gave his lover a kiss on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Requiem-Barely anybody reads this but screw it! I WILL finish my precious, 5-shot, Rikai short story! I WILL!**

 **Okay, let me clarify that this isn't an olden time AU. Even if it's setting is a lot like it, the story isn't that type of AU. It's just an alternate setting that I wanted to try out. Yeah, nobody has asked me that, but I wanted to say that before the questions come. It's a weird AU but whatever.**

XXX

As Kairi closed her eyes, she realized that she was yet again in one of dreams. When she saw her other self, Kairi was still horrified by her shiny, yellow eyes. She was so used to her blue ones anyways.

"Roxas, I came here to end you!" the other Kairi yelled, blood-thirst in her usually innocent voice. The other person there, a blonde with blue eyes, shivered, still having his back turned from the girl.

"I know that Xehanort is using you. Trust me, Xemnas used me, and I can't bare to see you fall into his trap as well. Just because I love you, Kairi, doesn't mean I killed Riku! I'm being set up."

"Well, then face me!" When Roxas listened to Kairi's demand, he became more horrified. The yellow eyes of his opponent burned his soul. Then Kairi, not taking any chances, placed her weirdly shaped weapon to the young blonde's neck.

"We're too late to save you," Roxas sighed. "Then I know what has to be done. I'm sorry." To counter his foe's move, Roxas summoned two of the same type of weapons. With a smile, Kairi moved her sword away from his neck.

"Do you really want to do this, Roxas? I will kill you before you can even blink."

"If Xehanort already has a hold over you, then I can do nothing else." Letting out a single tear, Roxas lunged at Kairi. The girl huffed as she stepped backwards to avoid the incoming attack.

"I expected more from somebody that's Sora Nobody. Are you holding back because I'm a girl?" the redhead smirked. She swung her blade at her enemy, but he parried it with his white blade.

"...No, I had to defeat a woman I loved before this. Xion..."

* * *

"Xehanort?" Kairi said to herself as she noticed she was once again in Riku's bed. It had only been a day since she ran away from home, yet Kairi already missed it. .

"Well, looks like somebody likes to get their beauty sleep," Riku replied. "Do you know how late it is? I know you were stressed and all, but I didn't expect that."

"Excuse me, running away from a castle is harder than it sounds." Rubbing her eyes, Kairi let out a big yawn. Even though she just was asleep, she desired to get some more.

"Well, I was kicked out of my home, does that count? You know, darkness isn't as bad as they say it is. They should just stop labeling us as witches, warlocks, and demons, and just let us live how we want to." Riku placed himself back onto the bed. He laid back, and the white-haired man looked up at the ceiling, looking at all the different patterns on it.

"You already said the same thing thousands of times before." Kairi moved closer to him and went on her back as well. "What's so exciting about this wall anyways?"

"Nothing really, it's just relaxing to look at it every once in a while," answered the prince. He sighed while getting back up. When he was up on his feet again, there was a knock on Riku's door.

"Should I hide?" questioned Kairi.

"Yes, just to be safe. You should stay in here because it's far away from the door." Riku then left the bedroom, not saying another word. He closed the door silently. With nothing else to do, Kairi decided to go to sleep again. Those nightmares were scary though...

* * *

Laughing, the other Kairi held onto the head of Roxas. Blood was surrounding her feet, but the girl did not care. She had her revenge on Riku's murder.

"Ha ha ha! That's what you get for messing with me." Kairi threw the blonde's head onto the ground, letting it become dirty with blood. "Serves you right to go to Hell, the place you deserve!" The redhead stomped on Roxas's head with a giant grin on her face. His face was completely destroyed.

"You did well." Afterwards, an old man appeared out of a portal made of darkness. "I never thought a being of pure light would make a good vessel, but I was wrong. It seems like the worlds just like proving me wrong nowadays."

"Yes, Xehanort, I did the onus you assigned me," responded Kairi, whipping some of the blood off her cheek. It was on her slender fingers, but that was better than right on her pale face.

"And you performed well." He smirked. With Kairi by his side, both of them walked into a new corridor of darkness together.

* * *

Scared, Kairi rushed out of Riku's bedroom, knowing that was not the greatest idea, and into the front room.

"I've no idea where the princess is. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Riku asked. There was a man with a black coat in front of Riku, just outside his house. When Kairi entered the room, both of them looked at her.

"What are you thinking, Maria? You shouldn't be out of our bed because you're sick." Sweat poured down Riku's face.

"Oh, I just thought I would check up on you, that's all." The mysterious man did not look convinced, and the look of worry spread across the two star-crossed lovers' faces. Through what they could see of his face, the figure was smiling.

"We've to go now." Riku tried to close the door, but the man grabbed onto it. "Sir, you're not welcomed here, so I advise you to leave my house at once. Or Maria and I will have to force you out." The man stayed. The white-haired boy's eyebrows went up.

"I'll some questions to ask," the man said.

"You already asked me to much goddamn questions? Why won't you respect my wishes and just leave?" Riku's voice was harsher now, more demanding. Kairi wanted to retreat, but something about this made her intrigued. Her curious nature would not let the young adult go.

"Watch your mouth, it might get you killed someday."

"Says the one that's not leaving a house when somebody wants you to. If you want to keep your ass, leave."

"Riku, baby, just calm down," Kairi advised. She started to walk up to him, but her lover's glares told her not to.

"Maria, just go back into the room, I can take care of this." Not listening to her beloved, Kairi only returned to the door. Because of his hatred of the stranger, Riku did not seem to notice anything.

"Just don't do anything stupid," whispered the redhead. She was slightly shaking from the nightmare, but Kairi kept telling herself that it was not real in the slightest. Her eyes were still blue after all.

"Listen to your wife. Like your mouth, the temper of yours is also going to get you killed," the man advised. He still would not back away from the couple's house.

"Leave and I won't do anything-" Before Riku could finish his sentence, the man pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed him in the stomach. Falling down, Riku's midsection slowly was consumed by blood. Everybody on the streets gasped as the man quickly ran away.

"RIKU!" Kairi, tears in her blue eyes, hurried over to him. She checked his pulse, and nothing was there. "Riku, Riku, Riku!" Kairi pulled his body to her chest and let out a big scream.

"Somebody, get the police!" out of the bystanders demanded.

"No, there's no way this can be happening! Riku!" cried the redhead. She shook his body, but there was no response. "Come on, this has to be some kind of joke! It has to be! You're going to just get up!" No response. Kairi let out another scream, for her...her beloved...

Her beloved was dead.


End file.
